Just a Coincidence
by Choutoru
Summary: [Kouhai!Logistic!Akashi x Senpai!Reader] (AU!Indo!JuniorHigh) Aku melihat dia sedang membantu guru menyiapkan layar proyektor karena faktor fisiknya menarik perhatianku-pendek. Saat itu kita bertatapan, aku hanya mengalihkan pandangan cuek. Seiring waktu, kau terus muncul dan membuatku merasakan perasaan ini.


Sekolahku mempunyai aturan tentang pemisahan laki-laki dan perempuan yang sangat ketat. Banyak—hampir semua—temanku melanggarnya. Aku? heh, aku bahkan terlalu malas hanya untuk berkenalan dengan mereka.

Saat yang lain mendongeng tentang mereka aku lebih memilih memalak bekal atau tertawa dengan sahabat-sahabatku, menggambar di buku sendiri ataupun punya orang, dan tidur tergeletak di lantai marmer kelas.

Kalian bisa menyebutku spesies _kebo_ pendek unggulan spesialis _pelor_ dan _chaos drawing [1]_ yang—sangat—sulit jatuh cinta.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Owned by Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just a Coincidence**

 **Created by Choutoru**

 **Warn: EYD, typo(s), gaje, all in 1st pov, Indo!Junior High, Chou's story, etc.**

.

.

Seluruh murid kelas tiga dikumpulkan di aula, aku dan anak-anak kelas duduk di barisan tengah perempuan. Guru belum datang, aku bicara singkat pada teman sebelahku, menyandarkan kening pada tas, lalu tertidur. Terbangun dengan ngilu di pundak karena pukulan lembut untuk membangunkanku. Menguap, mengucak kedua mata, dan melihat sekeliling.

Hal pertama yang kupikirkan: sekarang jam berapa. Hal pertama yang kutangkap: jir, gurunya ngeliatin.

Beliau tersenyum padaku—SENYUMAN HERCULES YANG MENYERAMKAN—aku langsung duduk tegap dan membalas senyumannya, dan ia kembali membalas senyumanku. Setelah lumayan lama kami bertukar senyum beliau kembali fokus pada laptop serta proyektor yang disiapkan.

Aku menghela nafas dan mencubit lengan orang yang membangunkanku, "Bukannya bangunin daritadi!"

"Ih, udah (name)! kamunya aja yang kebo!" bantahnya sambil balas mencubit.

Dia gorilla putih berotot, maniak manga dan ff, juara kelas walau kadang otaknya miring, dan sering mengkritik walaupun sendirinya ngga bisa. Kita namakan makhluk ini **UCI.**

Kami sedikit berdebat tapi akhirnya aku mengalah, menghindari senyuman Hercules dan auman cetar membahana orang ragunan ini. Kualihkan pandangan ke depan. Guru sedang menyambungkan kabel proyektor ke laptop, barisan murid cowo merusak pemandangan, dan layar yang disiapkan seorang cowo SMP.

 _First impression_ ku saat melihatnya, pertama: pendek. Kedua: putih. Dia berbalik dan tak sengaja iris kami bertemu.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan diam.

Dia mengalihkan pandangan dan mendekati guru.

Kesan ketiga: kece jir.

Virus kepo-ku kambuh, aku mencolek pundak temanku yang koneksi dengan dunia mereka lumayan cepat, dia menoleh. "Itu siapa yang nyiapin layar?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk cowo itu, dia melihatnya sekilas.

"Ooh itumah Akashi, kelas delapan, cakep ya?" jawabnya sambil nyengir.

Aku tersenyum, "Pendek."

.

Saat itulah aku bertemu denganmu.

.

Kelas tiga memang banyak penyuluhan dan pengumuman, mungkin karena itu frekuensi bertemu denganmu juga terpengaruh.

Aku dilarang terlalu sering tidur oleh anak-anak kelas, mereka tidak tahu aku hanya tidur empat jam sehari, biarlah. Saat itu sedang ceramah pagi, _microphone_ yang dipakai guru tidak berfungsi. Kusenderkan kepala di atas tas dan temanku mengguncang-guncangku dengan kecepatan kuda—mencegah untuk tidur.

Oke, mereka ingin melihatku menderita.

Kutegapkan pandanganku ke depan, berusaha tetap terjaga walaupun kelopak mata terkena efek gravitasi tingkat tinggi. Dan saat itu juga...

 _Mic_ kembali normal.

Aku mendecih, siapa yang ngebacain doa buat kesembuhan _mic?_ dia udah _sakarotul maut [2]_ oke. Pengajian kembali normal yang artinya kesempatan tidurku hilang ditelan bumi.

Saat itulah aku melihatmu keluar dari ruang operator.

Dan iris kita kembali bertemu.

Saat itu juga aku mengutukmu karena memberi kehidupan pada mic itu.

.

Hari itu aku baru tahu—dari temanku—kalau kau OSIS bagian Logistik.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ada pengumuman gabungan dan untuk pertama kalinya kau terus melihatku.

Itu terjadi saat aku dan para sahabatku membuat lingkaran untuk memudahkan proses makan bekal teman bersama-sama. Aku dan Uci menjadi bulldozer sekaligus pemalak insan-insan yang tidak bersalah itu.

Pertama, pembawa bekal sejati baik hati yang super polos dan kadang ngajak ribut dengan pertumbuhan tinggi seperti jet, sebut dia **AMAH.**

Kedua, mantan fujoshi yang tobat dan sering menyebarkan virus-virus anime dan manga aneh, spesialisnya membuat telinga ngilu karena mengimutkan suara mirip salah satu kouhai yang sudah professional. Spesiesnya dinamakan **JEJE.**

Bekal Jeje dikuasai Uci yang berpangkat sebagai emak angkatnya, peraturan di keluarga itu sang anak harus memberi makan emaknya, sesat emang. Aku minta bekal Amah, dia bagi dua denganku and you know what? SENDOKNYA KEKECILAN BROH.

Dan aku lupa sesuatu, Amah ini maniak garam.

ASIN ANJIR.

Tapi bablas aja, semua terasa enak kalau kelaparan walaupun ini garam ditelurin bukan telur digaramin.

Kami terus mengobrol lantaran proyektor, layar, dan peralatan lain belum selesai dipasang. Bekal Amah habis, kuambil botol minumku dan membukanya. Anak-anak lain yang membuat lingkaran disamping bicara sedikit keras saat aku sedang minum.

"(name) ada cowo yang suka dari kelas sebelah, katanya nitip salam."

Dan aku tersedak.

Aku terbatuk sambil memukul dada, yang lainnya tertawa, bahkan ada yang terbahak. Aku menoleh padanya setelah tenang, "Ngga kenal maaf."

"Ih masa ngga tau? yang ada luka dipipinya itu lho, dulu kan satu SD."

Aku mengingat-ingat, "Inget muka tapi ngga kenal."

"Iya, dia suka sama kamu."

"Oh."

"Hemm~ masa cuman 'oh'."

"OH."

Mereka tertawa, anak-anak di lingkaranku juga tertawa, aku menggembungkan pipi kesal. Ada perasaan aneh yang kurasakan daritadi, penasaran, aku menoleh ke sumbernya.

Itu kau yang sedang menyambungkan kabel.

Kita kembali bertatapan.

Kau menatapku sebentar sebelum menghela nafas dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaanmu.

Aku terdiam.

Kenapa kau terlihat lega seperti itu?

.

Aku mulai merasa kejanggalan...

.

Hari itu Jeje membawa senter kecil ke sekolah. Istirahat tiba, setelah makan bekal dari berbagai pihak kami mulai memainkannya. Membuat UFO, main bayangan tangan, dll. biasa, _MKKB_ akut [3]

"Eh katanya kalau bohong pupilnya bakal mengecil," celoteh Jeje.

"Tau darimana Je?" tanyaku.

"Yah, di film-film gitu kan banyak (name),"

Uci langsung menyambar senter ditanganku dan menitah anaknya—Jeje—untuk diam. Uci memfokuskan cahaya senter pada mata Jeje dan bertanya, "Masih suka baca ff AkaKuro ngga?"

"Silau mak! jangan di pupilnya juga!"

"Oh iya iya, maaf."

Uci memindahkan fokus cahaya dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Jeje terdiam sebentar, "Ngga."

Aku, Amah, dan Jeje terdiam menunggu hasil pengamatan Uci.

"..Ngga bohong."

Jam istirahat itu kami berubah menjadi detective yang menginterogasi penjahat bermodal senter kuning kecil yang ternyata batrenya hampir _koed [4]_

Pulang sekolah aku kehujanan dan listrik mati saat sampai di rumah. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian aku berkaca dengan penerangan lampu darurat. Kudekatkan wajahku—tepatnya mataku—dan bisa kulihat irisku karena cahaya yang sangat terang.

Aku teringat permainan tadi.

Aku tertawa kecil lalu berguman, "Aku ngga suka Akashi," dan terdiam. Kuulanginya dua sampai tiga kali, hasilnya sama. Menelan ludah dan menampar wajah sendiri.

Pupilku mengecil.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian temanku bilang kalau kau menyukai seseorang.

.

Pagi itu ada pengumuman untuk kelas satu sampai tiga dan saat itu aku melihatmu seperti sedang kebingungan.

Aku dan beberapa temanku terlambat datang ke aula, saat kami datang tempat duduk sudah penuh dan persiapan untuk pengumuman hampir selesai. Kami berjalan ke daerah paling belakang, saat berjalan aku melihatmu sedang membetulkan posisi layar.

Saat itu kita tak saling memandang.

Aku kembali berjalan, sampai di barisan tengah kami menemukan tempat. Saat itu aku melihatmu memperhatikan sekilas kawasan perempuan, seperti mencari seseorang. Kau terus mencari namun tak pernah berhenti.

"(name) duduk ih, ngalangin jalan."

"Ah iya."

.

Tapi bolehkah aku berharap?

.

Minggu itu adalah minggu penyiksaan, ya, ulangan tengah semester genap. Hari itu hari ulang tahunku dan sekolah menghadiahkan pelajaran laknat yang tidak kukuasai, salah satunya Biologi, sialan emang.

Aku memaksa Uci yang duduk dibelakangku—merangkap juara kelas—untuk mengajariku saat detik-detik sebelum ujian dimulai, butuh sedikit perjuangan tapi aku keluar sebagai pemenang.

Pengawas masuk dan sudah diputuskan aku akan angkat tangan di Biologi. Saat doa dimulai aku melihat ada kertas yang terselip di kartu pesertaku yang ditempelkan dimeja, kuambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

Semangat ulangannya :)

Aku terdiam dan menoleh ke belakang saat mengoper LJK. Aku memperlihatkan kertasnya pada Uci, "Uci yang nulis?" tanyaku pelan, dia menyiritkan alis dan menggeleng, "Ngga, lagian ngapain?"

Aku kembali ke tempat.

Setelah ulangan selesai aku menanyakannya kepada semua orang yang kukenal, hasilnya negatif. Pulang sekolah ada bimbel kelompok UN, aku dan Jeje kebetulan satu kelompok dengan dua anggota lain. Kami menunggu guru datang, pikiranku kembali melesat pada surat itu.

Palingan iseng, pikirku simpel. Tapi otakku mulai bercabang dan berdialog sendiri.

Tunggu, kalo iseng kenapa harus aku kan bisa aja yang lain.

Mungkin karena deket pintu masuk ya.

Tapi yang paling deket kan Uci, kenapa dia ngga dapet?

Terus kenapa pas banget sama ulang tahun aku?

Kebetulan liat kali, dikartu pesertanya kan ada tanggal lahir.

Iya sih.. tapi rajin amat ngeliatin satu-satu kartu peserta dari 300 anak lebih? kelasnya juga kan ada ditengah-tengah bukan awal atau akhir.

Iya juga...

Terus.. semua yang aku kenal ngga ada yg nulis? mereka udah pake demi-demi.

Hmmm...

Itu juga.. kaya tulisan cowo yang dibagus-bagusin supaya keliatan kaya cewe...

Siapa emang?

Hmm.. mungkin Aka—

 _PLAK!_

"Kenapa (name)?" tanya Jeje.

Aku mengerjap, "Ngga, supaya ngga ngantuk aja."

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dan UN berlalu. Aku kembali memakai putih abu sedangkan kau menjadi kelas tiga.

Kau lebih tua setahun dariku tapi aku lebih cepat setahun darimu.

Dan kudengar kau terpilih menjadi Ketua OSIS?

Selamat.

.

.

.

Lahan SMA dan SMP digabung tapi aku sudah tak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. Ulangan tengah semester ganjil berlalu, aku sudah melupakanmu dan tak pernah kurasakan perasaan aneh lagi sejak itu.

Beberapa hari lalu aku pulang bareng _—nebeng [5]—_ dengan tiga kouhai dari kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang kuikuti. Dua dari mereka berjalan duluan, satu menungguku diluar gerbang sekolah memakai sepatu.

Aku mendekati rak sepatu, mengambil sepatuku, dan memakainya. Setelah kupakai kunaiki anak tangga pendek sebelum gerbang.

Saat itu aku bertemu denganmu.

Kau duduk sendirian tak jauh dariku.

Kau kembali menangkap irisku dengan matamu.

Kita bertatapan seperti aku masih memakai putih biru sepertimu.

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum aku mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali berjalan menuju gerbang.

.

.

"Kenapa Ka?"

"Ngga papa."

.

.

.

Dan kenapa dari sekian banyak pasang mata iris kita selalu bertemu?

.

.

Mungkin hanya kebetulan.

.

.

.

 **11/10/2015**

Saat itu pelajaran kosong tapi kelasku—10-2—tetap mendapat tugas. Aku sedang menghitung penilaian pembacaan puisi anak-anak kelas kemarin, IJAH yang duduk didepanku—dan karena beberapa alasan dia tahu siapa yang kusukai—membuka pembicaraan.

"(name)"

"Hah," jawabku malas.

"Pas baca puisi kemaren katanya hati kamu keras kaya karang ya?"

Aku menaikan alis, "Iya, emang kenapa?"

"Berarti kalau kehantam ombak ancur dong."

"..."

Dia tersenyum jahil.

Sialan.

 **25/11/2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[1] Kebo, pelor, dan chaos drawing:_

 _Kebo_ — tukang tidur dan susah dibangunin.

 _Pelor_ — nempel molor, sekali nempel ke benda langsung tidur.

 _Chaos drawing_ — ngegambar jelek dan ancur.

 _[2] Sakarotul maut:_ dipanggil YME, mati.

 _[3] MKKB:_ Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia.

 _[4] Koed:_ mati.

 _[5] Nebeng:_ numpang pulang bareng kendaraan temen, disini mobil.

[ _6] Jir, anjir, broh, etc._ hampir sama kaya kata sial, sialan, bahasa kasar intinyamah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ehem, maap bahasa disini banyak yang kasar dan susah dimengerti (biasa, orang sunda gagal dan buat nyesuain sama kejadiannya) kalo a/n ngga cukup tanya sama temen kalian aja, males ngejelasin lagi/plak. Soal penulisan, ini cuman beberapa yang direvisi—untuk menjaga keaslian dokumen—jadi maap ngga enak dibaca ya :')**

 ** _RnR if you dont mind? cya then! 7._**


End file.
